


Human Warm

by HellyeahMortinez



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jo and Henry found themselves locked in the storage room with no heat... They find their own way of warming each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Warm

\- What kind of weather is that? - Lucas grumbled walking down the morgue a very cold Monday morning 

Henry just shrugged, he was also still wearing his coat and Lucas sighed 

\- and I had to work in the most frozen place ever. Why couldn't I just work into a chimney especially at times like these ?

Henry finally raised his head and rolled his eyes 

\- Lucas, are you done ? If so, I could use your help on Mr. Duncan's body.  
\- coming coming! But you know I'm right doc because you didn't even take your coat off, so don't pretend you're not as cold as the rest of us. 

Henry would never tell Lucas he was right and they weren't in a morgue to talk about the weather which was really awfully cold lately and working down there wasn't helping at all. 

Lucas was soon followed by Jo's arrival who just gasped when she stepped in 

\- wow! Is that me or it's even colder than it usually is in that morgue? 

Lucas looked at Henry who just shook his head 

\- told you!  
\- My guess is, the very cold temperatures outside aren't helping my morgue to keep a stable one and it is possible that it's more frozen that it usually is. 

Jo walked toward Henry, folding her arms to warm her body 

\- well, I won't last long in here! How's the body?  
\- Since yesterday, not much new. It still appears that Mr.Duncan died of a heart attack, no homicide. 

Jo nodded 

\- okay! Well, then we should just call it a close case because the 12th just called us to pass an old case they thought they closed. It's about a woman who has been murdered 10 years ago. Apparently, they got new elements toward the murder because the son of the victim suddenly packed all of his belongings and flee out the country. They're thinking he maybe got some remorses and just decided to run away. All the old cases are down the storage room and we need to find her file and look out for some clues. - she then slowly looked down and asked in a shy tone - I'd thought I could use your help, you're more effective when it comes to clues. 

Henry was surprised. He surely didn't expect to spend his day digging into paperwork. But he had nothing else to do as the body they found the day before was just a usual cause of death. He took off his gloves but and removed his lab coat that he had worn on top of his own coat. 

\- but I thought the case belonged to the 12th?  
\- that's true but we're the main precinct so we also keep files from our colleagues so we have to dig on that one. I'm the one who answered and Hanson said, there's no way he's going to do paperwork, you know him so if you're not busy and have zero allergies because we're going deep down into dust, well then, you're my man Doctor Morgan. 

Henry blushed to the words she used as Lucas just scoffed on his corner.  
As they went upstairs so Jo could take the magnetic card that would lead them to the storage room, they heard a lot of noise coming from the detectives offices.  
Hanson was yelling on all of his co-workers and just abruptly hung up with Karen. 

\- I'm pretty sure Karen won't forgive you that - Jo said when she and Henry walked into the station, wondering what the hell happened 

Mike just rolled his eyes 

\- yeah well, she'll deal with it. Guess what, we are stuck here for the next 24 hours. 

Jo and Henry shared a look 

\- why ? - Henry asked  
\- do we have a huge case coming from us? 

Mike shrugged and turned on the TV 

\- you can say that! Look 

Jo and Henry looked at the black screen where they were airing an emergency alert telling all New Yorkers to remain at home until the alert was off. 

\- there is a snowstorm coming in - Henry simply said  
\- yes! - Hanson replied- and according to the load of wind outside, I'd say by the end of this morning, we won't be able to put a foot outside without drowning into snow. We're stuck here because they said the storm is going to shake New York all day long and should make its way out only tomorrow at the actual time. 

This didn't really seem to affect neither Jo and Henry. Jo only said 

\- well, it's only a matter of 24 hours. We can survive. As long we got food and bathrooms, it's all right. 

She winked at her colleague and just motioned to Henry to follow her. Hanson rolled his eyes 

\- where are you guys going?  
\- as you don't want to fill up paperwork, I mean old paperwork, Henry gladly accepted to join me on my mission.  
\- and it seems we'll have plenty of time to look for that file - Henry replied, slightly amused 

Hanson just looked at them going down and he was glad not to be neither of them today.  
Jo and Henry were very far downstairs and Jo slid the magnetic card 

\- so looks like it will be only the two of us far from the world today - Jo teased as Henry nearly hit the wall  
\- excuse me? - he asked 

She just patted him on the shoulder and her good mood quickly fell when she realized the amount of file they'd have to look in. 

\- right! Okay, let's do this! It should be classified in a chronological order. I'll look at the right, you pick up the left. Victim's name is Andrea King. 

If only they had two sides to look in but of course the room was full of old files and cases starting from very early even Henry could recognize some of them. Jo was glad they were only going to look into a 10 years old file, either way, she was pretty sure one day wouldn't be enough to get their hands on it.  
They spent the whole morning searching into all of the files until something went terribly wrong. As they were in the storage room they had no windows and had no idea the storm was pretty high outside and so the power went off so as the whole heat. 

\- oh, you gotta be kidding me - Jo grumbled, here's our luck, no power...  
\- no heat - Henry added  
\- and no way of getting out of here as it's a freaking electronic card until the power is back. But who knows how long it is going to take with the storm out.  
\- you are right. 

It wasn't completely dark in the room but still there was nothing they could do without the lights on. Jo didn't bring her phone as she thought they wouldn't last long down there but she was wrong. And of course with the cold temperatures outside and the fact they were really down, they were the first ones feeling it. They moved to sit close to each other as Henry just put his scarf around Jo's neck so she would get a little bit more warm. 

\- thanks - she gratefully said, but what about you?  
\- oh! I'm not easily cold, don't you forget I work in a morgue detective.  
\- you still had your coat this morning. 

He mumbled as she laughed and just gently pushed him with her shoulder. They remained silence for a while, the only sound that could be heard was their rapid breathing because they were way too close to each other. Jo was now completely snuggling with Henry, her hands were cold and she felt like Henry’s body was like a big blanket and what she wouldn’t give to have one now. Henry suddenly let his fingers slide all along her arm, to rest on her knee.  
He started flirting, as Jo felt her heart beating down her throat

\- you know Jo… They say human’s contact is the best way to go if you’re looking for some warm.

Jo felt her whole body getting tense as she also ran her fingers along his leg

\- hmm, something on that mind of yours doctor?

Henry slowly moved to face her and even the room was kinda dark they could see the lust in each other’s eyes.

\- two bodies moving up and down together could help getting the heat back in the room you know? Neither one of us are going to feel cold afterward, I can assure you.

Jo seemed to consider it. Both of them didn’t tell anyone yet but they were dating and they started having sex just a few days earlier and they hadn’t seen each other since, aside from work so it seemed like Henry couldn’t hold it and neither could she. He slowly moved toward her and started biting on her neck and she closed her eyes, grabbing his hair.

\- maybe I could help

She was weak when it came to that man, he could do anything to her body she would still say yes. She pushed him so she could straddle him and before closing the distance between their lips, she whispered

\- then warm me up Doctor Morgan!  
\- gladly!

In the following minute, they totally seemed to forget where they were and removed each other's clothes pretty quickly. Henry was eager to be with her and completely tore off her shirt as she was tossing his pants and slacks all over her head. When they were in the nude, Henry lay on his back, Jo lay on top of him and stuck her tongue down his throat, both of them making erotic noises. Henry stroke Jo's back till he reached her butt and cup one cheek and she moaned, biting her own lips.  
Her hand traveled all along his torso till it reached his shaft and she devilishly smirked about how hard he was 

\- hmm someone has been missing his buddy.  
\- I think yes. Goodness Jo, it's been days we hadn't seen each other, each time we make love is so good I just can't... 

She put a finger to his lips and gave him a quick peck, before striking his cock on her right hand as he bucked his hips upward, moaning her name and how good she was. She soon replaced her hand with her tongue and traced his hardness all along the vein, as Henry grabbed a hold at her hair, unable to hold his moans 

\- Oh my goodness! Jo, you're so good! 

He knew she was smiling even she had a full mouth. Henry slid one finger to her wet center as she felt her insides burning and her stomach contracted. He added two more fingers and at point, Jo gave up sucking on him and just leaned on his torso as she was riding his hand 

\- god!! Harder!  
\- I think I'm going to replace it with something else if you allow me. 

He switched their position and climbed on top of her, grabbing her legs, lifting them around his shoulders and blew cold air on her sensitive spot, she just threw her hands into the air when she felt his tongue plunging down her wet folds and her head falling backward in such a wave of ecstasy that she wondered how the hell would she be able to hold it during the sex itself. He licked, sucked, making her moaned and whimper.  
When she came hard into his mouth, he swallowed the last drops she released and took his hard rock on his hand and licked his lips as Jo was just already far away into the gutter 

\- Henry! I need you.  
\- it's all right darling! 

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and slowly sank down on her and in that moment, no matter where they were, it was only them and no one or nothing else. She lifted herself up a bit causing him to come out only to slam down on him again.  
She dug her nails into his back as each thrust became more erratic, deeper as she moaned and bit on his shoulder, while he crashed his lips on hers to cover her moans.  
His mouth traveled eagerly from the valley of her breast to her abdomen, leaving soft wet kisses along the way. Jo quietly moaned or tried to at his touch, trying to conceal the turmoil of sensations he was opening inside her.  
Jo took over once again, as she rode him harder and faster, dancing on his cock, as Henry watched her, even with the lack of light, moved in an awe like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and in a matter of fact she was.  
He kissed her neck, whispering how perfect she was, how perfect they were fitting together. That couldn't be more accurate as he felt her walls enclosed him as they both matched every thrust.  
Soon enough their bodies were covered with sweat and they couldn't tell if it was cold or not anymore. Henry took a sitting position as he slammed harder inside of her, as she wrapped her legs around his middle, holding on to him for dear life, feeling her walls contracting, her pulse racing and her toes clenching, she knew she was close and she knew she would be loud as he thrust three more times and she began to violently shook into his arms and both of them screamed their orgasm just when the power went back on and the door bang opened on a very mortified Hanson. Jo was still straddling Henry and he was still inside of her and no one could tell who has been more shocked.  
Hanson quickly closed the door, knowing this would follow him till the next century and he would probably have nightmares.  
Jo and Henry scoffed and slowly ended up their session, as Jo said 

\- poor Mike! He's never going to look at us right in the eye 

They quickly dressed as Henry added 

\- I can't blame him but I won't apologize for that.  
\- neither would I ! I had too much of a good time. You were right, maybe we are stuck here but at least we know that human warm is the best way to get one's busy. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss and remained forehead against forehead 

\- well...I think now it's a good time to tell everyone we are together, don't you think detective? 

She laughed and just kissed him on the cheek 

\- yeah, we'll do that


End file.
